


Diamond

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e03 Home, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們站在這裡，而她告訴他，她決定要跟她的<em>前未婚夫</em>結婚了。（字數：約1,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 26 - diamond

 

_“You’re sorry. You brought me 16 light years just to watch you get married to someone you barely know.”_

~ Trip ~

他們站在火山區，遠眺整排巨大的古老石像，腳下是黑紅色緩緩流動的熔岩，滾燙灼熱的空氣貼著他的皮膚、從鼻腔吸入他的體內，他覺得整個人彷彿快要燃燒起來似的，而她說了那句話，他不敢置信瞪著她，覺得背脊發涼。

他之所以跟著她來到瓦肯，絕大多數的原因是……他 _無家可歸_ 。他的家鄉被夷為平地，而他喪失了唯一的親人。無處可去，這是事實，但同時也是藉口，他走進T’Pol的艙房對她那些話大概只是因為他想在她離開之前找個機會和她說話。出乎他意料的，T’Pol竟然提議說他可以跟她一起回瓦肯。他真不想承認他必須立刻離開T’Pol艙房的原因，是不希望她看到他笑得合不攏嘴的模樣。

然而，此刻，他們站在這裡，而她告訴他，她決定要跟她的 _前未婚夫_ 結婚了。

事後回想起來，當時他應該感到憤怒的——而他確實氣壞了——可是在那一刻，他只感到恐慌，因為他知道自己即將失去她，而這讓他領悟到原來他已經愛上她了。

一開始的時候，他不怎麼喜歡T’Pol——不是針對她個人，而是他不怎麼喜歡瓦肯人，大多數人類都不怎麼喜歡瓦肯人。瓦肯人總是高高在上，把人類當作幼稚園的小朋友看待，不斷告訴他們不能做這個、不能做那個，或是用「 _你們還沒有準備好_ 」阻擋一切人類在科技和太空探索的發展。更不用說，T’Pol是瓦肯最高司令部（Vulcan High Command）派來監視他們的人，是個負責打小報告的眼線。

在男性船員之間，他們討論過船上的 _幾乎_ 每一位女性。沒有人會否認T’Pol非常漂亮，但……你知道的， _她是瓦肯人_ 。把她當作性幻想的對象？好吧，他不會說自己從來沒有這種遐想，而且據他所知，有動過這個念頭的人恐怕還不少，畢竟大家對於外星人多多少少都有點好奇；但說到把T’Pol當作談戀愛的對象？喔，別鬧了。除了她的官階之外，老話一句， _她是瓦肯人_ ，瓦肯人不談感情，只有邏輯。原本他也是這麼認為的，但在他失去了下屬且不斷想起已逝的妹妹而在T’Pol面前痛哭失聲，對她說他真忌妒瓦肯人感覺不到的時候，T’Pol卻回答，他們能夠感覺得到，只是他們不敢讓自己去感覺，以免被情感淹沒，因此，他們才忌妒人類。他抓住她的手，泣不成聲，模糊之中好像看到她的雙眼有點溼。

他回想起在The Expanse遇見來自「另一個時間線」的 _NX-企業號_ 的往事。當他得知在那個時空他和T’Pol不但結了婚而且還有個兒子的時候（更甚者，他還親眼見到那位「年紀比他還大」的瓦肯人類混血兒），他當著T’Pol的面嗤笑，說這真是匪夷所思，誰會想得到他們兩人竟然會在一起。他們曾經共度過一晚沒錯，但在那之後T’Pol說得很明白，那就只是探索人類的其中一環，僅此而已。由於那晚之後他們變得有點尷尬，所以他不再提那些事，也不再往那方面去想。不過他隱約覺得，假以時日，他們或許真的會在一起，畢竟他們對彼此都有好感。

此時此刻，他怪自己蠢，為什麼直到現在才頓悟；他也怪她，為什麼明明被他吸引卻要「依照習俗」嫁給那個她根本不認識的傢伙。她分析利弊給他聽，但他只聽到一堆藉口和鬼扯。

她是個堅強的人，漂亮、純粹、無瑕。

她的母親要他把他的心情告訴她的女兒，她說，儘管她不贊同他們之間跨越物種、毫無未來的兒女私情，但她認為她的女兒須要知道這件事。

他說，他不想要增添她的困擾——而他更擔心的，則是在她知道他的心意之後，婚禮仍如期舉行，那代表她對他的情感遠不及他對她的。他……不想要面對那種可能性。

於是，在那個他第一次踏足的星球上，在一群瓦肯人的環繞之下，他，一個人類，參加了一場瓦肯傳統的婚禮，眼睜睜看著自己心愛的人嫁給了別人。

 


End file.
